effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1472: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 2)
Date December 18, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about Scott Boras’s mystifying goose metaphor and then, in the second installment of a three-part series, discuss stories that they overlooked about 10 more teams in 2019, touching on a Fernando Tatis Jr. fun fact and BABIP extremes, Ian Kinsler cursing, JD Hammer, Scott Kingery, and a Phillie Phanatic dispute, Mitch Keller and another kind of extreme BABIP, the Reds’ first-inning scoring, their double double-header, and Derek Dietrich, Tim Melville, Matt Harvey, Cy Sneed and Cy stats, Mark Canha, Matt Shoemaker, Jordan Luplow and James Karinchak, and other players, fun facts, and statistical oddities that deserve a longer look. Topics * Fernando Tatis Jr. fun facts * Ian Kinsler cursing out fans * Sam's internal monologue * Scott Kingery * Dispute pver rights to the Phillie Phanatic * Mitch Keller's high pitcher BABIP * Reds' first-inning scoring rate * Back to back doubleheaders * Derek Dietrich's hot start * Tim Melville * Matt Harvey's bad season * Cy Sneed and Cys in MLB history * Mark Canha's unsung season * Matt Shoemaker's productive starts * Jordan Luplopw's extreme splits * James Karinchak Intro Parliament, "The Goose" Outro John Lennon, "I Found Out" Banter * Ben and Sam analyze a recent Scott Boras quote he gave to Andy McCullough, "The revenues are the barometer for if you will the cooking of the winter goose." * Episode 1468 follow-up: Andy McCullough's recent article about Scott Boras offered additional information about Boras' bird metaphors from a recent press conference. Notes * Ben and Sam continue their discussion from Episode 1471 on the top stories they missed from 2019. * Ted Williams and Albert Pujols were the last two players to match or better Fernando Tatis Jr.'s slash line stats in their rookie year. * Yoan Moncada and Fernando Tatis Jr. were the only players this year to have a .400 BABIP or higher. * When discussing Ian Kinsler cursing at the Petco Park crowd, Sam says that perhaps Kinsler had an internal monologue with the fans for several weeks. Sam says his internal monologue consists of imagined conversations with real people. He says he and Ben have had many fake conversations. * Batters against Mitch Keller had a .475 BABIP in 48 innings across 11 starts. **This is easily the highest pitcher BABIP in history (by 50 points) for a pitcher with 40 or more innings. **It's also by far the longest leash a pitcher with a BABIP of .475 has gotten. (Ahead of 1995 Nate Minchey with 23 innings.) *The Reds have a team batting wRC+ of 136 in the first inning. Their best wRC+ in any other inning is 92. **Sam thinks that "team record if they score first" is misleading. "Every team does pretty well when they score first." **Ben thinks it's more fun from a spectator's perspective to have your team concentrate their offense into the first inning, since that gets them off to an early lead. But it's rather demoralizing watching other teams catch up to you. **Sam wonders what the most-watched inning is, since East Coast fans usually miss the ends of games, and West Coast fans tend to miss the start of games. * Ben find that of the 30 MLB players named or nicknamed "Cy", all but four have been pitchers. * Sam notes that one of the names considered for his child was "Si", if it had been a boy. (It was a girl.) They had to abandon that idea because his in-laws speak Mandarin, and "Si" is a profanity. ** been unable to find a Mandarin profanity that sounds like "Si". The word "sǐ" means "death", but that's just unlucky, not a profanity, and besides, it's pronounced "suh". It's possible that Sam's in-laws speak some other dialect in addition to Mandarin. For example, in Hokkien, "sái" means "poop". * James Karinchak struck out 74 batters in 30 innings in the minor leagues, a rate of 22 per nine. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1472: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 2) * The fisherman and the winter goose: Inside Scott Boras’s $1 billion offseason by Andy McCullough * Padres' Ian Kinsler Appears To Celebrate Dinger By Yelling "Fuck All You" At The Home Crowd by Chris Thompson * Kinsler on outburst: Only regret doing it on field by Associated Press * Phanatic lawsuit: Phillies deny allegations from mascot creators by Kennedy Rose * 2019 Pitcher BABIP Leaderboard * Reds ready to play five games in 50 hours by Jeff Jones * From prized prospect to journeyman junk-baller, Tim Melville’s winding baseball career continues with Rockies by Kyle Newman Category:Episodes